4in1
by Cutebei
Summary: Kisah dari anggota BTS dengan pairing NamJin, VKook dan MinYoon juga Hoseok. Dare to read? BxB. T /M
1. Pt 1

4in1 – Pt. 1

Pairing? Secret.

OOC | T+ | BxB

.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengamati dorm yang sunyi senyap tidak seperti biasanya -aktivitas yang padat, membuat para member _bangtan_ benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka sebaik mungkin. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah menyusuri dorm baru yang terlihat berantakan, harap maklum karena dorm ini diisi oleh para lelaki yang tidak bujangan, terkecuali dirinya. Hoseok membenci fakta kecil yang satu ini, namun mau dikata apa lagi. Realita lebih menyakitkan guys.

Dengan gontai, Hoseok berjalan sempoyongan kearah dapur. Salah satu tempat terbersih yang bisa di jamahnya, Seokjin hyung sangat apik merawat tempat kesayangannya.

 _'_ _Benar-benar idaman.'_

Hoseok tersenyum miris, mendudukkan dirinya setelah mengambil satu kaleng soda. Tidak berniat memanaskan makanan atau membuat ramen untuk dimakan. Hoseok tengah merenungkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas dikepalanya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih ya?'_

Sedaritadi dirinya bermonolog sendiri, mencoba beromunikasi dengan hatiya yang meronta menginginkan kehangatan. Di _bangtan_ hanya dirinya yang tidak memiliki kekasih, Seokjin sudh bersama Namjoon, lalu Yoongi sudah dengan Jimin bantet disusul Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hoseok tentu bisa melakukan skinship –berbatas wajar- dengan siapa saja tanpa perlu mendapat tatapan cemburu dari member lain. Tapi rasanya hampa, ketika kau hanya dekat sebatas skinship tanpa ada perasaan didalamnya.

"Kenapa masih terjaga Hoski?"

Hoseok tersentak saat merasakan dua tangan mengalung di lehernya, ia tahu betul suara lembut ini milik Seokjin. Tapi kenapa sikapnya agak berbeda, ini terlalu dekat dan intim. Hoseok tidak bisa membayangkan murkanya Namjoon melihat Seokjin ada dibelakangnya tengah mengalungkan tangan –manja- dilehernya sambil menaruh kepala dibahu tegap Hoseok.

"H-hyung, tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Ini tampak tidak wajar, bagai-"

"Wajar? Ini sudah biasakan Hoski." Seokjin menyela cepat, nadanya merajuk karena mendengar ponalakan dari Hoseok. Ia semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangan di leher Hoseok dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok merasakan jantungnya seakan copot, di satu sisi dia merasa senang ada yang mau berbagi kehangatan dan itu adalah Seokjin, orang yang ia kagumi. Namun disatu sisi ia merasa takut, takut mengecewakan Namjoon. Karena iya tahu betul sebesar apa Namjoon mencintai sosok manis dengan surai hitam dibelakang tubuhnya ini.

Tangannya yang memeluk badan kaleng soda mengerat, kepalanya berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar agar Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman apalagi pertumpahan darah antar dirinya dan Namjoon

"Ini tidak wajar hyung. Ayo lepaskan." Hoseok berujar lebih lembut, menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin untuk ia lepaskan dari lehernya. Hoseok merasakan Seokjin menggeliat untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak bertumpu lagi ditubuhnya.

Seokjin menekuk bibirnya tidak mengerti mendapat penolakan dari Hoseok. Hosoek bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Seokjin yang tengah merajuk, ia gugup bukan main. Merasa canggung karena Seokjin berlaku manja, ia senang tapi bayangan Namjoon membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hyung, jangan cemberut begitu. Ayo kembali ke kamar, aku an-"

"Gendong!"

Hoseok mengaga kaget, apa-apaan sikap Seokjin ini. Benar-benar membuat jantungan. Hoseok menggeleng, tersenyum kikuk. Apa ia harus memanggil Namjoon sekarang ini, tapi kesempatannya meraba-raba tubuh Seokjin menjadi gagal.

Hoseok dilema.

Mata Hoseok tidak lepas dari Seokjin yang masih merajuk, sesekali ia menelan ludah karena Seokjin hanya memakai boxer dan kaos tipis kebesaran. Dengan segenap keberanian dan jiwa mesumnya, Hoseok memilih maju menerjang tantangan dan siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

Hoseok memutari kursi, mendekat kearah Seokjin. Mengusap pipinya yang terasa begitu lembut, dalam hati Hoseok berseru bahagia bisa meraba-raba kekasih Namjoon. Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya, kembali mengalungkan tangannya dengan manja. Bergumam 'gendong' dengan lirih di telinga Hoseok.

"Baik hyung, aku gendong." Hoseok tersenyum puas, menggendong Seokjin _koala hug._ Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang, mengesampingkan pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi bila Namjoon melihat ini semua.

Tangan Hoseok sesekali mengelus punggung Seokjin, membuat Seokjin semakin mengantuk. Seokjin terlihat nyaman dengan dirinya yang menempel begitu erat pada Hoseok, belum lagi usapannya pada punggung Seokjin.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di kamar yang ditempati Seokjin dan Yoongi, sebelum pintu kamar yang Hoseok hafal betul ditempati Namjoon dan Jungkook terbuka. Hoseok menegang, ia mencengkram paha dalam Seokjin membuat empunyanya melenguh. Hosoek kelabakan, ia berniat menjatuhkan Seokjin namun tidak tega. Ingin lari, tapi tidak mungkin. Jalan keluarnya ya menghadapi Namjoon.

Hoseok benar-benar sudah siap dengan semuanya. Sudah siap dengan pandangan Namjoon yang setengah mengantuk menatap datar padanya. Bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan Hoseok yang menggendong kekasih tercintanya.

 _'_ _apa-apaan si brengsek ini.'_

Belum sempat Hoseok menjelaskan kesalah pahamaan ini, Namjoon terlebih dulu melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun makian. Membuat Hoseok semakin terbengong di tempatnya. Ia terburu berbalik, melihat Namjoon yang bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Namjoon-ah.."

Namjoon menoleh malas ketika Hoseok memanggilnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat ingin ke toilet, dan Hoseok mengagalkan acara ayo-ke-toilet-lalu-mendengkur-lagi nya. "Kenapa Hoseok?" Namjoon menggaruk perutnya yang agak gatal, menatap malas pada Hoseok.

"K-kau tidak marah?"

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat meminta penjelasan. Hoseok gugup, ia pikir Namjoon sudah sadar sekarang. Tadi ia hanya setengah mengantuk dan belum menyadari keadaan, berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Aku menggendong Seokjin Hyung."

Hoseok terus merapalkan doa dalam hati. Bersiap mendapat bogem mentah dari Namjoon yang bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya berdiri. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Hoseok dan Seokjin.

"Apaan-apaan kau ini, Seokjin Hyung _kekasihmu_ wajar saja. Dan Hoseok, aku marah karena kau menyita waktuku untuk ke toilet."

Namjoon bergegas melanjutkan jalannya menuju tolet sebelum melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Hoseok yang terbengong ditempat. Hoseok tidak merasakan tubuhnya tengah menapak dilantai, setelah mendengar perkataan mengejutkan Namjoon barusan.

"Hoski, ayo ke kamar. Aku mengantuk."

Dan perkataan Seokjin barusan, menyadarkan Hoseok bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi malam ini.

.

Hoseok mengerang, tubuhnya kepanasan. Ia mencoba bergerak namun ruang lingkupnya terbatasi, dengan rasa kantuk yang sangat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya sedang aktif menggaruk bagian tubuhnya yang tidak gatal, hanya semacam kebiasaan bangun pagi saja.

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan suasana kamar. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Matanya bergulir kearah bawah, mendapati dua orang lainnya yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Satu detik, Hoseok mengangguk.

Dua detik, Hoseok kembali memilih tidur.

Tiga detik, Hoseok ber-

"WAAAA! APA-APAAN INI!?"

-berteriak, ketika mendapati Jungkook dan Yoongi tidur disisi kanan dan kirinya. Hoseok bisa saja melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman jika saja Jungkook tidak beringsut mendekat untuk memeluk dirinya.

Dengan spontan ia melepas pelukan Jungkook, bergerak cepat turun dari kasur. kedua teman tidurnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Hoseok benar-benar bisa gila sekarang. Bagaimana jika Taehyung dan Jimin memergoki mereka tidur bersama, meski dalam konten yang berbeda.

Hoseok masih menganga tidak percaya dipinggiran kasur, melihat Yoongi yang menggeliat bangun sedangkan Jungkook seakan tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan Hoseok juga gerakannya ketika turun dari kasur.

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali, menengok kekanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya mendapati sosok Hoseok yang tengah terkejut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yoongi merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang terasa kaku, kakinya ia julurkan kebawah menapaki lantai yang terasa dingin.

"Hobi, selamat pagi."

Hoseok menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia melihat Yoongi tengah mendekat kepadanya seolah akan memeluknya dan mungkin saja memberikannya sebuah _morning kiss_.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Hoseok berlari keluar dari kamar tanpa mempedulikan kesempatan besar yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan mencicipi bibir Yoongi. Namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda, apalagi bibir tipis itu sudah ada yang memiliki.

Dengan terburu Hoseok melangkah kearah dapur, melewati Namjoon yang tengah menonton tv. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar dapur cukup ramai, pastilah Jimin dan Taehyung sudah bangun.

Hoseok belum sempat menyapa mereka semua ketika Seokjin sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Hoseok. Bergumam selamat pagi dengan manis, membuat Hoseok kembali bengong dengan reaksi Jimin dan Taehyung yang malah menggoda mereka berdua.

 _'_ _Aku mulai gila'_

.

Setelah satu hari full Hoseok melewati harinya di dorm dengan bersantai tanpa ada jadwal, ia mengerti tentang keadaan ganjil ini. Keadaan dimana dirinya memiliki tiga kekasih sekaligus, yang artinya Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook merupakan miliknya.

Milik Jung Hoseok.

Suara tawa Hoseok menggema disepenjuru ruangan latihan _bangtan,_ memberlain tidak ada yang latihan karena dirinya memang sengaja mengendap datang kemari untuk merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi. Mimpi apa Hoseok semalam sampai diberikan anugrah seperti ini. Memiliki tiga kekasih sekaligus, paket kombo lengkap.

Hoseok mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan, namun rasanya berbeda ketika mengetahui kekasihmu adalah kekasih dari sahaabtmu. Hoseok tidak tahu dirinya senang berada di dunia mana, karena ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak wajar. Hoseok menjadi ketakutan.

Yoongi masih tetap Yoongi yang biasanya, manis dalam waktu tertentu dan galak disetiap waktu. Apalagi sikapnya begitu kentara pada Jimin yang sering menggodanya, membuat si gula sering badmood.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Jungkook, masih manis dan bongsor. Ia juga sering berdekatan dengan Taehyung, bercanda dan bermain game. Mengabaikan Hoseok yang katanya kekasih dari Jungkook.

Si manis Seokjin, memang pada dasarnya dekat dengan dirinya ditambah sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya membuat mereka bertambah dekat. Seokjin memang perhatian, begitupun pada member lain termasuk Namjoon. Katakanlah Hoseok cemburu, namun ia merasa senang ketika ketiga pasangan yang harusnya bersatu saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

Hoseok akui dirinya menginginkan seorang kekasih, namun bukan kekasih dari para sahabatnya. Ia ingin merasakan jatuh cita pada seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar senang, bukan berbedar ketakutan ketika berada bersama Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook. Setelah memikirkan segala hal dengan matang, Hoseok memilih membereskan barangnya untuk kembali ke dorm dan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Meminta putus pada tiga mahluk-mahluk manis yang menunggunya di dorm.

.

Tubuh Hoseok mematung didepan pintu masuk dorm _bangtan_. Masih belum siap melepas mahluk manis yang baru seharian ini menjadi kekasihnya, terkecuali Seokjin yang sudah sejak malam kemarin sempat Hoseok pegang-pegang.

Maafkan Hoseok dengan segala tingkah mesumnya.

Setelah menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hoseok dengan gagah berani menekan digit pin hingga pintu dorm terbuka sempurna. Hoseok melepas sepatunya tanpa menaruhnya dirak. Suasana dorm sesepi kemarin meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hoseok tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, ia memilih meluncur menuju kamarnya tanpa perasaan curiga.

Setiap Hoseok melangkah, semakin terpacu juga jantungnya.

Perasaan Hoseok enak tidak enak, beberapa bulir keringat bahkan sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia sempat ragu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, namun ia kesampingkan segala kemungkinan jeleknya untuk kemudian membuka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Kamarnya tidak gelap, ia pikir Jimin atau Taehyung tengah bermain didalamnya. Namun semua pemikiran positifnya luntur bergitu saja ketika melihat tida mahluk manis yang seharian ini –terkecuali Seokjin- menjadi kekasihnya.

Hoseok panas dingin, mulutnya menganga melihat penampilan tidak senonoh dari tiga mahluk manis didepannya. Kaki Hoseok bahkan bergetar, tangannya yang masih memegang knop pintu enggan ia lepaskan. Bisa-bisa dirinya terhuyung jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak manly nya.

"Selamat datang Hoski/Hobi/Hoseok hyung!"

Ketiganya serempak menyambut kedatangan Hoseok yang masih mematung. Bahkan Hoseok tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab sambutan mereka. Terlalu lemas.

Yang termuda menyadari ada yang aneh dari Hoseok bergegas turun dari ranjang untuk menghampiri Hoseok yang semakin gemetar. Hoseok ingin menyuruh Jungkook untuk berhenti dan kembali ke ranjang, karena dibawah sana sudah ada yang bangun.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk, tangannya terulur kedepan memberikan kode agar Jungkook berhenti ditempatnya sekarang. Jungkook menurut untuk berhenti, memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Hoseok. Seokjin hanya terkekeh karena menyadari sesuatu dibawah sana, sedangkan Yoongi merotasikan matanya malas.

Hoseok membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum memberanikan diri berbicara. "K-kalian sedang apa di kamarku?" Ketiga mahluk manis yang ada dihadapan Hoseok saling bertatapan, memberikan kode agar salah satu diantara mereka menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Tentu saja melakukan ritual malam jumat kita hyung."

Jawaban Jungkook barusan meruntuhkan segala pertahanan Hoseok yang ia bangun susah payah, hingga akhirnya yang ia ingat hanya teriakan kaget dari arah depannya sebelum lantai kayu dingin menghantam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Hoseok merasakan rasa sakit dibagian depan tubuhnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya hyung. Suara terbsebut tidak asing, terdengar seperti suara berat Taehyung.

Taehyung.

Taehyung.

"HYUNG! BANGUN!"

Dengan gerak refleks Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya, matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri disamping tubuhnya. Taehyung menggeleng melihat kelakuaan Hoseok yang terlihat linglung, apalagi hyungnya terjatuh dari kasur setelah mengigau aneh.

"Cepat berbenah hyung, masih ada jadwal yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan."

Taehyung hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum kakinya ditahan oleh Hoseok. Taehyung menundukkan kepala untuk melihat ekspresi horor Hoseok, sebelah alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti.

"A-apa kau masih berkencan dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan bodoh Hoseok, tentu saja dirinya masih bersama dengan kelinci bongsor itu. Taehyung hanya menganggung menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, yang tidak disangkanya adalah reaksi Hoseok yang terlihat begitu bahagia sampai-sampai memeluknya erat. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengrti, kedua alisnya menyatu ketika meraskaan ada yang berbeda dari Hoseok. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesutau, Hoseok dengan terburu keluar kamar dengan wajah bahagia. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hoseok memutari dorm dengan perasaan bahagia, memeluk satu-persatu membernya yang kembali seperti semula. Yoongi dengan Jimin, Seokjin dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagikan dari ini semua, sampai-sampai Hoseok tidak menyadari wajah mengernyit para member setelah dipeluk olehnya.

Yoongi adalah orang terakhir yang belum dipeluknya, dengan perasaan senang ia berjalan kearah ruang tv untuk kemudian memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi hanya memasang wajah masam, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hoseok yang terasa mengganjal. Seperti ada sebuah bongkahan yang menusuk perutnya. Dengan paksa Yoongi melepas pelukan Hoseok.

"BODOH! Urus adikmu itu Kuda! Di bahkan masih menegang dibawah sana!"

Member bangtan hanya terkikik geli, Yoongi sudah mengatakan apa yang hendak mereka katakan sebelumnya. Hoseok hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan gundukan di selangkangannya dengan tangan sebelum dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi yang kosong untuk menuntaskan adik kecilnya yang bangun setelah mimpinya semalam.

Hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang menyiksa.

.

.

.

e.n.d

Hellaawww!

Aku bawa epep abal lagi ini, maaf kalau kalian gak suka karena ini demi apapun cuman epep iseng liat Hoseok yang selalu jomblo. Ku gak tega, sesekali dikasih ena ya itu abang kuda biar betah selalu di BTS xD menerima kritik dan keluh kesah xD


	2. Pt 2

4in1 – Pt. 2

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

M for tension | BxB

.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

JImin mengerang rendah, tangannya sedaritadi sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang penuh peluh. Jimin sudah menanggalkan pakaian atasnya, memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh menggodaya dengan sapuan coklat di seluruh tubuh jantannya. Tubuh yang diidamkan lelaki, dan didambakan para wanita.

Sempurna.

Sesempurna siangnya pagi ini di Busan. Jimin tengah menjenguk neneknya, mengisolasi diri dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Siapa pula yang tidak ingin menghabiskan libur musim panasmu dengan bermain dipantai, menikmati semilir angin sepoy-sepoy.

Satu hal yang tidak Jimin sangka di kampung halamannya kali ini, semuanya masih sama. Terkecuali seorang _perempuan tomboy_ yang tengah menjemur pakaian disamping rumah neneknya, bisa membuat tubuhnya terasa panas lebih dari biasanya.

Jimin meneguk es jeruk yang tadi dibuatkan oleh neneknya dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari pergerakan _perempuan tomboy_ yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Jimin akui ia memang menyimpang, maka ketika dirinya tertarik pada sosok manis dengan kulit pale yang terlihat bersinar tertimpa mentari, bisa membuat Jimin memanas sedangkan yang ditatapnya adalah seorang _perempuan._ Sesekali Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, sosok didepannya semakin membuat atmosfer disekitar Jimin memanas.

Satu tegukan terakhir, Jimin membulatkan tekad untuk menghampiri sosok didepannya. Berjalan dengan percaya diri. Disetip langkahnya, bibir Jimin terangkat naik membentuk sebuah seringai yang terlihat begitu tampan terpatri di wajah tegasnya.

Jimin berdiri tepat dibelakang sosok _perempuan_ _tomboy_ yang ternyata begitu mungil. Jimin semakin gemas dan tidak sabar dibuatnya. Dengan kurang ajarnya Jimin menelusuri sosok yang kini tengah memunggungi dirinya, memindai dengan seksama tubuh mungil didepannya ; kulit pale, rambut hitam dengan potongan pendek, pinggang kecil, bokong kencang dan Jimin semakin menenggak ludahnya ketika melihat paha dan betis yang menggiurkan. Jimin cukup merasa bangga dirinya masih waras dan tidak berliur sekarang ini.

Sosok dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana santai diatas lutut itu menoleh ketika merasakan aura tidak enak dibelakangnya, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya menjemur pakaian. Ia menoleh perlahan tanpa membalikkan badannya, mata kecilnya membelalak melihat sosok lelaki tanpa pakaian dibelakangnya tengah menatapnya dengan tubuhnya dengan kurang ajar.

Ia dengan berat hati membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang kini mempertontonkan otot perut dan lengan atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh jantannya hanya dibalut jenas belel yang menambah kesan maskulin dalam dirinya.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat pergerakkan sosok yang tengah diamatinya, kepalanya semakin terangkat tinggi hingga sekarang dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah manis yang begitu cantik dari sosok didepannya.

"Hai."

Dengan seringai menyebalkan, Jimin mencoba menyapa terlebih dulu sosok didepannya. Membuat lawan bicaranya merotasikan mata malas. Pasti lelaki yang tengah menaruh perhatian pada dirinya ini salah paham –lagi- pada sosoknya sekarang.

"Hai."

Jimin kaget, sebuah sapaan kecil untuknya menyadarkan Jimin dari alam bawah sadarnya bahwa suara lembut yang agak berat tersebut adalah sosok yang tadinya Jimin anggap perempuan. Jimin kembali memindai, menyusuri lekuk wajah manis sosok didepannya kemudian turun ke leher dan ia bisa melihat sebuah tonjolan samar. Jimin masih belum yakin, matanya turun kebawah dan tidak mendapati dua bongkahan besar dibalik kaos putuh oblongnya.

"Menyadari sesuai tuan pengintai?"

Yang menjadi objok pengamatan melipat tangan di dada, menatap sinis pada Jimin yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu. Ketahuan dengan jelas tengah mengamati sosok dihadapannya.

"Ya. Kupikir awalnya kau seorang perempuan."

Jimin terkekeh ketika sosok didepannya mencibir. Pantas saja Jimin langsung tertarik ketika melihatnya, ternyata sosok didepannya ini adalah laki-laki. Jimin tidak perlu mempertanyaan tentang rotasi seksualnya lagi sekarang, sudah tergambar jelas.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tuan-"

"Jimin."

"Namaku Park Jimin."

Agak tidak sopan memang menyela perkataan orang lain, namun salahkan Jimin yang begitu bersemangat pada sosok didepannya. Jimin menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, namun hanya dilirik sekilas oleh lawan bicaranya sebelum sosok tadi kembali membalikkan badan, larut kembali dalam aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Jimin tersenyum maklum, menurunkan tangannya kembali. Ia masih setia mengamati dari belakang, sesekali menyeringai ketika sosok didepannya harus menunuk memperjelas bongkokngnya yang menungging kearahnya. Sesuatu dibawah sana sudah ada yang mengeras, membuat Jimin meringis. Bagaimana bisa sosok didepannya membuatnya kegerahan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Keterbalikannya, sosok yang Jimin perhatikan merasa rishi. Ia tahu betul si lelaki berkulit coklat dibelakangnya itu tertarik padanya. Jimin jelas-jelas tengah memperhatikan tubuhnya sekarang ini.

Dengan kasar, ia menggantungkan pakaian terakhir. Meraup keranjang pakaian untuk ia pegang erat-erat. Ia bimbang, harus memberitahukan namanya pada Jimin atau tidak, namun dirinya terlalu gengsi. Lagipula Jimin sepertinya acuh dan memilih tidak peduli.

Ia baru saja hendak pergi, namun sebuah lengan kokoh menahan pinggangnya. Mendekapnya sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan keranjangnya karena gugup. Bayangkan saja. Tubuhmu menempel pada tubuh berotot dan berkeringat dengan sesuatu yang menegang dibawah sana.

"Sudah selesai manis?"

Jimin cukup sabar menahan diri untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak, dan memaklumi sikap dari si manis karena ia akui dirinya orang asing. Namun, ketika si manis hendak pergi ia sudah bertekad untuk menahannya. Sekedar mengetahui namanya untuk ia sebutkan diakhir puncaknya bermain solo, tidak masalah bukan?

"Jangan panggil aku manis. Aku seorang laki-laki."

Jimin terkekeh, ia merundukkan kepalanya untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bahu si manis. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil, reaksi manis yang membuat Jimin semakin terpacu. Jimin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Memberikan beberapa kecupan di bagian bahunya yang terekspos.

Sebuah lenguhan kecil tidak sadar keluar dari celah bibir si manis, membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas. Ia sedikit lebih berani, bibirnya menyusuri leher jenjang yang menguarkan wani mint dengan rasa vanilla dan sedikit asin dari keringat. Jimin semakin bersemangat, ia ingin mendengar beberpa lenguhan lagi.

Sesuai dengan perkiraanya, lenguhan kali ini terdengar lebih keras. Jimin tersenyum dalam kecupannya, ia beranjak naik untuk kemudian menemukan cuping telinga yang kini memerah.

"Masih tidak ingin memberi tahukan namamu, sayang?"

Jimin berbisik rendah, menahan geramanannya dengan baik. Tubuh dalam dekapannya semakin gemetar, membuat Jimin ingin berlama-lama bersama sosok dalam dekapannya. Jimin menunggu beberapa saat, namun belum juga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia kembali melayangkan aksinya, kini mengigit dan menghisap cuping telinga sosok dalam dekapannya. Kembali dihadiahi lenguhan dan sebuah remasan lemah dilengannya.

"C-cukup.." terengah, Jimin begitu menggodanya. Ia belum pernah melakukan sex sama sekali dan bila itu JIimin, ia yakini diriya tidak akan menyesal. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang ada didalam kepalanya. Sentuhan Jimin terlalu menghanyutkan.

Bukannya berhenti, Jimin semakin gencar menggodanya. Melayangkan beberapa kecupan dan hisapan masih disekitar telinga yang semakin lama semakin memerah dan basah.

"Y-yoongih."

Jimin mendengar gumaman dari sosok dalam dekapannya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mempertajam pendengarannya yang sedikit menuli karena terbayang lenguhan dari sosok dalam dekapannya.

"Bisa ulangi sayang?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi." Yoongi berseru, ia melepaskan dengan paksa lengan Jimin yang memerangkap tubuhnya ketika Jimin lengah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, menghadiahi wajah Yoongi yang berkeringat memerah.

Jimin menelusupkan jemarinya dibelakang kepala Yoongi, menekannya agar mendekat kearahnya. Jimin merekam baik-baik wajah Yoongi yang kini berjarak satu centimeter dari jangkauannya. Wajah mempesona yang nantinya akan menghiasi setiap malam Jimin.

"Yoongi." Jimin berbisik tepat didepan bibir Yoongi. Membuat kedua belahan lembut bibir mereka sesekali bergesekan. "Min Yoongi." Tepat setelah Jimin mengulang nama Yoongi, ia melumat habis bibir tipis nan merah merekah milik Yoongi. Menyesapnya membuat Yoongi lemas, gemetar dengan tangan kurusnya yang kini bertumpu pada bahu kokoh Jimin, meremasnya merasakan keringat dengan otot alot yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Masa bodo Jimin menganggapnya murahan, karena Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong ketika tubuhnya melepas mendapat sentuhan Jimin. Ia lelaki, namun begitu lemah dalam dominasi Jimin yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Yoongi melenguh, tubuhnya menempel tanpa celah dengan tubuh Jimin. Keduanya masih terlarut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tangan-tangan nakal Jimin merambat turun, mengelus punggung Yoongi yang kembali bergetar dengan sentuhan kecilnya. Tangan Jimin merambat turun, meremas dua bongkohan kencang dan kenyal yang begitu pas di dalam genggamannya. Meremasnya dengan penuh minat, sampai-sampai Yoongi melepas tatuan bibir mereka untuk sekedar melenguh dengan air mata menggenang karena nikmat.

Jimin menggeram rendah, pemandangan dihadapannya membuat ia lepas kendali. Dengan satu tarikan, Jimin membopong Yoongi _koala hug_ , mengalungkan kaki ramping Yoongi di pinggangnya untuk ia bawa ke rumah neneknya yang sedang sepi.

Yoongi tidak merasa keberatan, ia bahkan kembali mencium Jimin. Menyalurkan hasrat yang sudah terlanjur Jimin pancing untuk keluar. Mereka masih saling melumat, sebelum akhirnya Jimin mendudukkan tubuh Yoongi ditengah-tengah kasur dengan dirinya ada dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang terbakar oleh gairah, dengan sangaja ia mengelus dada bidang Jimin untuk kemudian turun menekan satu-persatu kotak-kotak diperut Jimin. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba meredam lenguhannya. Yoongi masih amatir dalam hal ini, namun entah setan apa yang membuatnya begitu berani pada Jimin. Ia hanya megikuti nalurinya saja.

Jimin menggeram rendah, menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya terutama ketika jemari lentik Yoongi mengelus adik kecilnya yang terasa begitu sesak. Jimin memejamkan matanya, menyeringai nikmati ketika Yoongi memijat kejantanannya amatiran. Ia masih memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh di kasur dengan Yoongi diatasnya.

.

.

.

"Arhh~ kau pintar sayang."

Jimin meracau, tubuhnya semakin berekeringat. Yoongi yang amatiran memberikan sensasi baru untuknya dalam melakukan hubungan sex. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat, dengan keingin tahuan Yoongi yang tidak kalah menggebu-gebu. Sedikit lagi ia sampai, matanya semakin terpejam nikmat, ia sudah siap melenguhkan nama Yoongi sebelum tubuh panasnya dijatuhi sesuatu yang dingin.

Dengan terpaksa Jimin membuka matanya, sesekali mengerjap menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya kamar. Jimin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, kepalanya berhenti ketika menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah kesal dan sebuah ember ditangan kanannya.

Jimin memucat, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dirinya sendiri. Jimin tengah tertidur di kamar dorm yang ia tempati bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung. Tubuhnya basah kuyung dengan tonjolan yang mengeras ditengah selangkangannya.

"Sudah bangun kau bantet?"

Jimin menggerauk pipinya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum kikuk kerah Yoongi yang menatapnya dnegan pandangan membunuh. Ia dengan segera menyampirkan selimut dibagian bawah tubuhnya, menyembunyikan adik kecilnya yang bangun.

"H-hyung, kenapa kau menyiramku?"

"Demi tuhan Jimin! Kau dan geraman bodohmu itu, benar-benar mengganggu. Untung Jungkook tidak bermain dikamar dan melihat tingkat bodohmu itu!"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu ketahuan tengah bermimpi basah. Ia harap-harap cemas, semoga Yoongi tidak mendengarnya menggeramkan nama Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, menatap sebal pada kekasihnya. Ia hendak pergi dari sana, namun terhenti. "Bereskan kekacauan itu, dan-" Yoongi melirik sekilas kearah Jimin yang tengah menatapnya. "Bila kau ingin bercinta, lakukan didunia nyata. Bukan didalam mimpi." Setelah melesaikan perkataannya, Yoongi dengan segera melesat keluar kamar dengan sedikit bantingan di pintu.

Jimin menyeringai mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, sebuah ajakan secara tidak langsung dari kekasih gulanya.

"Tentu sayang. Malam ini, bersiaplah."

.

.

.

e.n.d

Leelelelele~

Kena jebakan lagi ciieeeeeeee xD

Buat yang baca chap 1, asyem banget, dikasih yang lebih asyem nih xD

Aku masih polos ya, polos, ingat, aku ini polos. Tolong jangan minta aku lanjutin ini, karena aku gak kuat lanjutinnya xD


	3. Pt 3

4in1 – Pt. 3

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

T+ | BxB

.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makeup tengah sepi, para kru dan member BTS yang lain sudah berbondong-bodong pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka di acara musuk M! Countdown. Semuanya pergi untuk makan, terkecuali dua sejoli yang kini saling menghimpit satu-sama lain, tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami dua manik dengan hitam dan coklat.

Yang lebih muda, Jungkook menggeram malas. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh darinya, namun Taehyung masih tetap diam ditempatnya. Menekan kedua tangannya pada tembok di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh kekasih bongsornya.

"Hyungie." Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah 'ya apa?' padanya tanpa menjawab. "Tolong katakan apa salahku, dan cepat selesaikan ini karena aku lapar." Jungkook mulai merengek, ini jalan satu-satunya agar Taehyung melepaskannya untuk pergi makan.

Namun Taehyung tidak bergemir, ia ingin melepas kekasihnya untuk pergi makan bersama yang lain. Tapi hatinya meminta untuk memenjarakan Jungkook dalam kukungannya saat ini. Semakin menekan tubuh mereka berdua agar saling menghimpit. Jungkook kembali menghela nafas, mencoba memaklumi mood kekasihnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa salahnya.

Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa diam mematung, bukan kali pertama mereka bercium. Hanya saja, tatapan Taehyung berbeda disana ada sepercik rasa marah dan cemburu.

Jungkook merasakan bibir tebal Taehyung menyentuh jidatnya, menciumnya lama disana sebelum akhirnya turun menyusuri lekukan wajah Jungkook. Mengecup pangkal hidungnya, kedua pipinya yang dihadiahi kecupan dan gigitan kecil, dagunya dan berakhir diatas bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan, Taehyung tidak melumat masa semakli bibir kecil Jungkook. Hanya menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya Taehyung kembali mecium jidat Jungkook lama. Kini tangannya tidak lagi menempel di tembok, namun memerangkap tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, bibirnya melengkukan sebuh senyuman. Tidak menyangka Taehyung bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia balas memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Kau cemburu pada Jimin hyung, hyungie?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Jungkook sedikit kecewa ketika Taehyung melepaskan kecupannya. Dan kini salingmenempelkan jidat mereka, Jungkook sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Tidak."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Lalu apa yang membuat kekasihnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Sedari tadi, ia hanya melakukan skinship dengan Jimin ketika mereka tampil membawakan 21st Century Girls, salah satu lagu mereka di album WINGS.

"Lalu kenapa hyungie?"

Bibir merah Jungkook mengerucut, ia sudah benar-benar lapar dan Taehyung masih menahannya. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong tubuh Taehyung lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun Jungkook terlalu berani untuk itu, ia hanya ingin bokongnya baik-baik saja. Karena mereka masih dalam minggu-minggu promosi untuk album baru.

"Kau masalahnya."

Jungkook hendak protes ketika mendengar penuturan Taehyung, namun belum sempat bibirnya membuka suara. Jemari panjang Taehyung menahannya, menekannya begitu lembut. Jungkook menurut, memilih diam.

"Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat, lihat kau sekarang. Bagaimana bisa bertambah se-seksi ini?"

Taehyung membelai wajah Jungkook yang memerah, kembali mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di wajahnya. Jungkook hanya bisa menikmati semua perlakuan manis Taehyung, begitu bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"Tapi, aku takut ketika semakin banyak orang yang memandangmu." Jungkook mendongak, mencari manik coklat Taehyung. "Untuk Jimin, aku cukup cemburu melihat skinship kalian berdua diatas panggung." Taehyung menunduk, mempertemukan manik mareka dengan senyuman kecut diwajahnya.

Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, memberikan kekasihnya beberapa kecupan tepat di bibir tebalnya. Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook sudah besar dan bisa melakukan hal yang dikehendakinya.

"Hyungie, percayalah aku lebih senang melakukan skinship tersebut bersamamu dibanding Jimin hyung. Aku tidak mau mendapat amukan Yoongi hyung." Bibir Jungkook menekuk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung yang bergetar karena tertawa. "Kau salah tentang siapa yang patut dicemburuin dan ditakuti disini. Itu semua kau hyungie."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, ia mengelus kepala Jungkook yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook berpikiran seperti itu, jelas-jelas lebih banyak yang menyukai Jungkook dibanding dirinya.

"Hyungie, aku melihat banyak sekali skinship mu dengan boygroup lain. Lalu, kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Sudah cukup aku cemburu karena drama mu, kini ditambah yang lain. Menyebalkan sekali." Jungkook merengek, ia meremas bagian depan baju Taehyung.

Taehyung tertegun, tidak menyangka Jungkook begitu memperhatikannya. Ia pikir hanya dirinya disini yang selalu merasa takut, ternyata kekasih kelincinya juga meikirkan hal yang sama. Betapa bahagianya Taehyung mendengar pengakuan Jungkook barusan.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jungkook. Mengecup surai coklatnya beberapa kali, sesekali menggesekkan wajahnya di surai coklat dengan wewangian lembut yang memanjakan penciuman.

"Stalker ku yang manis." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook yang memerah gemas. Jungkook mendongak, menghadiahi Taehyung sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala.

"Enak saja! Kau sasaengku hyungie!" Tidak mau kalah, Jungkook balas mendebat. Taehyung hanya tertawa, terlalu gemas pada kelinci manisnya. Ia kembali mendekap Jungkook memutar-mutar tubuh mereka berdua hingga tubuhnya Taehyung terhempas diatas sofa dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya.

Jungkook kaget ketika tubuh merek jatuh bersamaan, ia takut Taehyung akan terluka karena ia akui tubuhnya lebih berisi dari Taehung. Namun Taehyung kelihatan baik-baik saja, Jungkook membenarkan letak duduknya. Menatap Taehyung yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Masih lapar Jeonkookie?"

"Iya hyungie."

Jungkook merajuk, memaikan resleting jaket Taehyung. Pemiliknya perlahan membuka mata untuk sekedar mematai kekasihnya yang terlihat kelaparan. Ia pikir semuanya sudah selesai, rasa takutnya akan JUngkook sama besar dengan rasa takut si cantik akan dirinya. Tidak ada yang perlu lagi ia cemaskan, selagi Jungkook mencintainya. Ia akan mengukuk Jungkook dalam sangkar cintanya, dan bila Jungkook berbalik tidak mencintainya maka Taehyung akan tetap mendekapnya dalam sangkar cintanya.

"Hyungieeee! Kau melamun! Aku lapar!

Suara merajuk Jungkook semakin menjadi, Taehyung mengacak surai coklat Jungkook. Mengalah pada yang lebih muda dengan menganggukkan kepala, membuat Jungkook turun dari pangkuan Taehyung dengan semngat. Taehyung ikut bangun, berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook. Bagaimanpun, hubungan mereka itu rahasia. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

"Hyungie." Jungkook berbisik. "Jangan cemburu lagi, karena aku bisa lebih cemburu dari pada dirimu." Jungkook berlari meinggalkan Taehyung yang tengah tesernyum mendengar penuturannya.

.

.

.

e.n.d

H3H3H3

Tadinya mau dibikin rated m juga, tapi gak bisa. Gak tau kenapa, lagi suka banget liat Kookie yang unyu lucu sama Taehyung yang dewasa. xD

Aku turut berduka cita soal nenek Taehyung yang meninggal. Tae kuat sekali, pasti sakit banget ya. Semoga kamu bertambah sabar dan kuat. Begitu juga keluarga yang ditingglkan tabah. Aamiin.

Kapan-kapan aja ya dibikin rated m nya, aku takut di masak kak Seokjin kalau dibikin rated xD


	4. Pt 4

4in1 – Pt. 4

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

T+ | BxB

.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

Kamar tidur yang redup, pendingin yang menyala dengan pas ditambah secankir coklat panas dan laptop dipangkungan adalah salah satu cara Seokjin menghilangkan kebosanan sambil menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari studio.

Seokjin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, meneliti satu-persatu berita juga beberapa halaman yang memuat tentang mereka –BTS yang tengah naik daun dengan lagu nya yang berjudul _Blood, Sweat and Tears_. Sesekali seokjin tersenyum, tidak jarang juga meringis melihat komentar dari netizen.

Bila ini dirinya yang dulu, ia bisa saja menangis semalaman. Memeluk Namjoon seperti anak kecil yang tengah sakit keras, namun ini Kim Seokjin yang baru. Kim Seokjin yang kuat dengan rambut pinknya.

Seokjin memilih halaman yang lain, membuka _youtube_ untuk mencari beberapa video tentang dirinya dan Namjoon. Awalnya Seokjin terkejut dan tidak menyangka ketika fans memasangkannya dengan Namjoon, awalnya ia takut fans tidak menyukainya karena didunia nyata, mereka memanglah ada hubungan. Namun beta terkejutnya Seokjin ketika banyak fans yang mendukung mereka, membuat Seokjin begitu antusias dan meminta pada Namjoon untuk diajari bahasa inggris.

Akhir-akhir ini, Seokjin sering mendengarkan beberapa lagu _western_. Namjoon memintanya agar Seokjin terbiasa mendengar pengucapan yang baik dan benar. Bila Namjoon senggang, ia akan mengajak Seokjin belajar bersama Jungkook. Namun karena mereka tengah sibuk, pembelajaran dihentikan terlebih dahulu.

Terbukti dengan banyaknya skinship mereka di public akhir-akhir ini. Itu semua benar-benar tidak direncanakan, karena pada dasarnya semua mengalir begitu saja, tanpa scenario. Dan untuk masalah NamJin sebagaimana fans menyebutnya begitu dari sumber yang Seokjin cari, hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Namjoon tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai itu, meski si genius sering berpetualang di social media.

Seokjin tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sebelum pintu kamar yang ia tempati dengan Yoongi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Namjoon yang terlihat kusut. Seokjin sudah minta tukar tempat dengan Yoongi sebelumnya agar Yoongi tidur dengan Jungkook, dan disetuju begitu saja oleh Yoongi.

Dengan gerak cepat, Seokjin bngkit dari tepat tidur. Membiarkan laptopnya begitu saja tergeletak diatas kasur. ia berjalan kearah Namjoon yang tengah melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan kaos dalam dan boxer.

"Selamat datang Namjoonie."

"Aku pulang hyung."

Namjoon tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Seokjin. Memberikannya kecupan dirangan di bibir, kemudian ia berjalan kearah kasur Seokjin untuk rebahan.

"Aku akan ambil minuman dan makanan. Istirahat lah dulu, jangan lupa basuh wajahmu itu."

Seokjin bergegas pergi kearah dapur setelah memberikan beberapa petuah yang dijawab gumaman oleh Namjoon. Mungkin ini terlihat tidak mungkin ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, semua rasa sakit dan lelahmu hilang. Namun itu benar adanya, Namjoon membuktikannya ketika bertemu dengan Seokjin.

Dengan gerakan malas, ia bangun dari kasur untuk membasuh wajah. Ia berjaga-jaga, bila Seokjin masih menemukan dirinya belum membersihkan wajah pastilah princess bangtan tersebut akan berkoar-koar.

Namjoon hendak bangun, namun tangannya tidak sengaja menggeser mouse yang tadi dipakai Seokjin, layarnya menyala menampilkan video yang tengah di pause. Gambar tersebut menampilkan dirinya dan Seokjin yang begitu dekat, terlihat akan berciuman. Ia menggerakkan mousenya, melihat judul video yang tengah Seokjin tonton. Mata sipit Namjoon semakin menyipit ketika melihat satu kalimat yang membuatnya penasaran.

"NamJin?"

.

"Sudah membasuh wajahnya Joonie?"

Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya dengan nampan ditangan, ia menutup pintu dengan kaki setelah tadi meminta tolong membukakan pintunya pada Hoseok yang kebetulan lewat. Ia melangkah semakin mendekat kearah Namjoon yang kini bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Simpan dulu laptopnya Joonie. Aku membawakan roti isi dan air jahe madu."

Seokjin meletakkan nampannya diatas nakas, ia melirik Namjoon yang menuruti permintaannya. Mematikan laptop yang tadi ia mainkan untuk kemudian disimpannya di meja.

Mata bulat Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang tengah memakan roti isinya. Sesekali tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang begitu cepat menghabiskan roti isi yang ia buat. "Bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Aku bisa membuatkan lagi jika itu kurang." Seokjin menggeleng, ia naik keatas kasur kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya menyamping. Tepat mengarah pada punggung Namjoon yang tengah duduk dipinggiran kasur.

Namjoon menghabiskan semua roti isi yang Seokjin buat, begitupun dengan air jahe madunya. Ia masih mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir kasur, kepalanya menoleh kearah Seokjin yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

"Kau terlihat senang hyung."

Namjoon mengelus rambut pink Seokjin yang begitu pas untuknya, begitu mempesona. Jemari beesarnya turun kearah wajah Seokjin, menyusuri pipi tembab dan hidung masung Seokjin sebelum akhirny ia mendarat diatas bibir Seokjin.

"Tentu aku senang, malam ini kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama."

Seokjin semkain tersenyum lebar, bibi tembamnya terakat naik. Berkebalikan dengan Namjoon yang kini menyeringai, tenaganya sudah terisi, sedikit bermain tidak masalah kan.

Namjoon ikut naik keatas ranjang, ia membalikkan tubuh Seokjin agar terlentang dengan ia berada diatasnya -mengukung Seokjin. Seokjin hanya diam, tidak mengerti dengan tindakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tau dengan kalimat menghabiskan malam bersama?"

Tangan besar Namjoon kembali menyusuri wajah Seokjin yang memerah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon akan megartikannya dalam hal yang lain, dirinya tidak berniat mengartikan kalimatnya dalam konten yang lebih dewasa. Ia hanya ingin tidur bersama kekasihnya dan besok pagi bangun engan wajah Namjoon yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"K-kau salah mengartikan Namjoonie!"

Seokjin berujar gugup, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar tidak ada diatasnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menyamping, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Namjoon. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"Aku pikir, setiap orang dewasa akan mengarah pada hal tersebut."

Kini wajah Seokjin semakin memerah, Namjoon kenapa bisa senakal ini. Sorot mata Namjoon juga berbeda setelah ia melihat laptop miliknya.

EH.

Tunggu.

"Namjoonie! Apa yang kau lihat di laptopku?"

Wajah Seokjin terkejut, matanya membulat dengan bibir tebalnya yang ia gigit. Mati saja Soekjin, ia ketahuan tengah membaca beberapa ceita dewasa dengan dia dan Namjoon sebagai pemeran utama, belum lagi beberapa video tentang dirinya dan Namjoon. Seokjin ceroboh sekali sampai-sampai lupa menutup halaman yang tadi dibukannya.

Namjoon menyeringai melihat kepanikan di wajah memerah Seokjin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengambil gigitan kecil dibibir Seokjin, menariknya membuat Seokjin terpekik kaget. Serangan Namjoon tidak berhenti sampai disitu, daging tidak bertulangnya mulai menelusup masuk, menjilati apa yang ia temukan.

Rasa panas dan manisnya madu memenuhi bibir Seokjin, kepalanya berkunang-kunang karena Namjoon tidak biasanya seperti ini. Mereka berciuman, tapi tidak sejauh ini. Keduanya masih saling menjaga, menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga untuk nanti.

"N-namh-hentih-kahn!"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauh dari wajah Namjoon. Namun gerakannya terhenti kita jemari besar Namjoon menelusup ke paha dalamnya, memberikan remasan intim disana sebelum ia semakin menyusup kebelakang untuk meremas bongkahan besar dan kenyal milik Seokjin.

Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon, kembali mendorong bahunya agar ia menjauh dari tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon enggan beranjak, kini bibir panasnya turun menyusuri leher jenjang Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin mati-matian menahan segala rintihan dari bibirnya.

"N-namjh-hjon! Hentikan! In-ah-bukan dirimu!"

Dengan susah payah Seokjin berucap ditengah dirinya yang menahan desah, Namjoon merasa disadarkan dengan perlakuannya saat ini. Ia menghentikan segala remasan juga cumbuannya di tubuh Seokjin, kepalanya menengadah menatap kekasihnya yang kacau dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sosok Seokjin yang rapuh didalam kukunganya, Seokjin yang ia cintai.

Namjoon tidak berpikir bahwa yang nantinya akan ia lakukan bersama Seokjin membuat kekasihnya tidak nyaman. Namjoon hanya berpikir bahwa kekasihnya akan senang dan memang mengiginkannya. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, mengingkari janji untuk melakukannya nanti setelah keduanya sama-sama siap.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf." Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin, mendudukannya di pangkuan. Ia memeluk tubuh Seokjin mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku lepas kendali setelah membaca beberapa cerita yang ada di laptopmu." Namjoon mengecupi rambut Seokjin sayang, ia memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan erat.

Seokjin membalas pelukan Namjoon, menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu kokoh Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk, bergumama pelan 'jangan lukakan lagi, aku belum siap' dan gumamannya berhasil menohok hati Namjoon. Namjoon bertindak gegabah yang nantinya kan berakibat fatal untuk hubungan mereka.

"Tentu hyung. Tentu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin, menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang. Lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Seokjin, mendekapnya erat. "Pukul saja aku, hajar aku bila melakukannya diluar kendali."

Seokjin terkekeh dengan suara serak, ia memeluk Namjoon semakin erat. "Kau ingin aku menghajarmu di malam pertama kita?" Namjoon tertawa mendengar penuturan Seokjin.

"Itu lain ceita hyung. Kau ingin aset berhargaku rusak sebelum dipakai?"

"Yak! Namjoon! Otakmu!"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sampai dimple menawannya terlihat. Keduanya diam, masih asik saling mendekap satu sama lain, melepas rindu padahal mereka bertemu setiap harinya.

"Hyung. Kenapa menyembunyikan tentang NamJin dariku?"

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. "Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, itu kau saja yang tidak ingin mencari tahu." Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Namjoon. "Aku sangat senang ketika banyak orang yang mendukung kita." Sebuah kekehan manis dengan Seokjin yang mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Namjoon, untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Bagaiaman bila kita memberikan fans hadiah?"

"Hadiah?"

"Sebelum itu, kita praktekan dulu hadiahnya."

"Eh? Nam-mphm"

.

.

.

e.n.d

Hayooo mau dikasih hadiah apa tuh sama NamJin xD

Silahkan di bayangkan sendiri xD

Maaf untuk typo, karena aku gak edit lagi. Aku edit dikit xD

Ini soksokkan banget ya ada Pt. 1 sam 4 udah kayak Cypher aja xD Eh tapi serius, diantara semua lagu di track WINGS aku lagi demen-demennya sama Cyphet Pt. 4 xD

Oommoooo~ ini akhirnya bikin juga. Ampun, aku mau minta maaf Butterfly belum dilanjut. Udah tau kemana kali ya, maafkeun L Tapi aku janji post minggu ini buat Butterfly /joget ubur-ubur sama mas namjun/

Kak! Kak! Kaget gak nih? Dibaca selagi santai ya kak, pelan-eplan biar gak tersedak. Tetep semangat oke? Semoga gak kecewa sama fanfic abal ini. Dan jangan marahin aku buat chap pertama, wkwkwk xD

Thank you for reading this "danta" fanfic xD

.

.

.

RnR, please?


End file.
